Renbutsu Misako
Perfil thumb|250px|Renbutsu Misako *'Nombre:' 蓮佛美沙子 (れんぶつ みさこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Renbutsu Misako *'Apodos:' Ren-chan *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Tottori, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Agencia:' Sony Music Artists Dramas *Koi wa Tsuzuku yo Doko made mo (TBS, 2020) *Banjou no Himawari (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Shimei: Keiji no Time Limit (TV Asahi, 2019) *Yami no Haguruma (BS Sky Perfect-Kansai TV, 2019) *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Diary (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Doko ni mo Nai Kuni (NHK, 2018) *Blanket Cats (NHK, 2017) ep.1 *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) *Ooku SP (Fuji TV, 2016) *Otousan to Yobasete (KTV, 2016) *Godan (WOWOW, 2015) *2030 Kanata no Kazoku (NHK, 2015) *37.5°C no Namida (TBS, 2015) *Lunch no Akko-chan (ランチのアッコちゃん) (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.3,7-8 *Marumaru Tsuma (NTV, 2015) *Seijo (NHK, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013) *Sennyu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013) *Chichi no Hana, Saku Haru (NHK, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hana no Kanmuri (花の冠) (TV Asahi, 2012) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 ''Migi Kata no Onna (Fuji TV, 2012) *Dragon Seinendan (TBS, 2012) *Yoake no Lullaby (夜明けのララバイ) (NHK, 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012, ep9-11) *Zenkai Girl (Fuji TV, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Nanase Futatabi (NHK, 2008) *Glass no Kiba (TBS, 2007) Películas *Kiokuya (2020) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Kanojo no Jinsei wa Machigai Janai (2017) *The Emperor in August (2015) *Neko Zamurai (2014) *Eight Ranger (2012) *The Snow White Murder Case (2014) *Kono Sora no Hana (2012) *River (2012) *Tale of Genji: A Thousand Year Engima / Genji Monogatari: Sennen no Nazo (2011) *Quirky Guys and Gals / Sabi Otoko Sabi Onna (2011) *Kimi ni Todoke (2010) *Hanamizuki (2010) *Ikechan to Boku (2009) *The Shock Labyrinth (2009) *Gekijouban MAJOR (2008) *DIVE!! (2008) *Tenkousei, Sayonara Anata (2007) *Battery (2007) *Inugamike no Ichizoku (2007) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? ep.2x37 *Vs Arashi ep.337 Anuncios *P & G (2016-2017) *Lawson Store 100 (2016) *Nestlé Japan (2014) *LIFENET INSURANCE COMPANY (2014) *Ikimonogakari バラー丼 (2012) Vídeos Musicales *キリンジ 「いつも可愛い」(2012) *猪苗代湖ズ 「I love you & I need you ふくしま」(2011) Reconocimientos *2008 81st Kinema Junpo Award: Mejor nueva actriz por Battery} *2005 Super Heroine Audition Miss Phoenix: Gran Premio Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Shirayuri university (graduada de la Facultad de Letras) **Horikoshi High School *'Aficiones:' Dibujar, la guitarra y libros ilustrados. *'Habilidades:' Piano. *Fue compañera en la secundaria de Miura Haruma y Fukuda Saki. *En la universidad se especializó en literatura y cultura infantil. *En lugar de graduarse por tesis, trabajó en la creación de libros de imágenes y pasó 8 meses produciendo "Post", un trabajo que representa subjetivamente un correo postal cuya presencia disminuye a raíz de la propagación de teléfonos móviles y correos electrónicos. Su sueño es debutar como escritora de libros ilustrados en el futuro. Enlaces *Perfil (Sony Music Artists) *Instagram *Facebook *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Renbutsu Misako01.jpg Renbutsu Misako02.jpg Renbutsu Misako03.jpg Renbutsu Misako04.jpg Renbutsu Misako05.jpg Renbutsu Misako07.jpg Renbutsu Misako09.jpg Renbutsu Misako10.jpg Categoría:Sony Music Artists Categoría:JActriz